


A DeceptiKid's Christmas Special

by ScarletteWrites



Series: Deceptikids [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Disorder, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Holoforms (Transformers), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, awkward family dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteWrites/pseuds/ScarletteWrites
Summary: Knowing that Tala hates spending Christmas with her family, Daisy invites her to spend the holiday at her house. Thanks to Shockwave, Knockout and Breakdown tag along too.





	A DeceptiKid's Christmas Special

“You want me to  _ what _ ?” Tala asked loudly, attracting the attention of their fleeing classmates. Daisy cringed instinctively.

The last day before the end of term always made Tala a little on edge, especially the Christmas break. Tala hated spending time with her family. Granted, she hadn’t seen them as much since they’d joined the Decepticons (Daisy was still a little suspicious about that name), Tala giving her mother the vague excuse of ‘studying at a friends’ or ‘sleepover’ and her mother and stepdad never questioned it, but a school break was going to almost guarantee she’d be stuck going home every night again.

Or maybe not. So Daisy had thought.

“It’s just - I know you hate spending Christmas at your place and I dunno, I thought it might be nice for you to… I don’t know, relax a little?” Daisy explained, “It’s a break, you know. I just hate it when you come back and you’re all stressed out.” She smiled, “I already asked my auntie, she said you can bring Stitch.”

Tala seemed to be considering it, her face pulled together tightly, “... Fine. It’s better than Christmas at home I guess. Plus Stitch loves to see Macy and Kero.”

Daisy beamed and hugged her tightly, “Thanks! My families a little, well,  _ weird _ . But they’re okay. They try.” Daisy cupped Tala’s face with her hand, “I promise, it’ll be fine.”

“...Thanks for thinking about me, Daisy-chain.” Tala said, cheeks flushing.

Daisy felt the warmth on her hands and smiled, “That’s what best friends do.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ve always had an appreciation for your species dumb traditions.” Knockout admitted, “The winter ones are especially interesting, so many different celebrations but also quite similar - almost makes me want to purge from confusion.”

Tala sat on the edge of a medical berth, her enersuit half transformed so her face and hair was still visible, “Gee thanks.” She muttered sarcastically, swinging her legs back and forth, “Yeah, the only ones you need to remember for us is Christmas for Daisy and Hanukkah for Alex. I’m not sure what Max celebrates. You’ll have to ask Alex, my sign language isn’t that good yet.”

Knockout raised an eyebrow, “You don’t partake in holiday traditions?”

“Yeah.” Tala shrugged, “Not really a religious person, my Lolo said my dad was super religious but uh, he left.”

“Left? What does that mean?”

“It’s-... my mom, she’s kinda... they got divorced and then found out they were having me. She told him if he left and tried to contact me she’d make sure he would never get to see me again. I dunno if he ever tried to but…” She sighed, “Doesn’t matter, I don’t remember him. Lolo tells me about him when he calls - uh, don’t tell my mom he calls. She doesn’t know.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Tala.” Knockout said solemnly, “I was just confused because, well, Cybertronians can’t produce young unless they’re spark-compatible, bonded and in a safe environment - there are also theories they need to  _ want  _ them but that has never been proven. Then again, human reproduction is weird and gross - I shouldn’t be surprised at this point.”

Tala blinked, “Oh yeah, you guys are all like one sex right? So where’d the whole gender thing come from?”

Knockout flinched at the word ‘sex’, Tala didn’t seem to notice, “In crude terms, I suppose so. The whole ‘gender thing’ came from exploration of other worlds, some thought different pronouns suited them better. It’s mostly based on taste. The closest thing we have to your ‘gender binary’ is our alternate modes, but even then not all of us quite fit the mould made for us.”

Tala seemed extremely interested, having leaned forward as he spoke but seemed confused, “Wait, what do you mean by that?”

“Hmm, I tell you when you’re older,” Knockout said, a smile tugging at his lipplates when Tala shouted ‘Hey!’ in response. Suddenly Knockout went stiff and held up a servo - a hint to Tala to be quiet, which she responded to by crossing her arms - and pressed the other to one of his his elf-like auditals. He nodded and gave a quick verbal confirmation to whoever was comm’ing him before turning back to Tala, “Emergency comm. A miner got slashed by mining equipment and Breakdown is busy with another one, c’mon.”

Tala tilted her head to the side, “Breakdown’s already there, why do you need me to come?”

“You really want to be left here by yourself?” Knockout asked, already laying his servo flat under her legs.

“...Fair point, Doc Knock.” Tala grinned as she jumped into his hand.

“Don’t call me that. I could squish you.” Knockout said, Tala just laughed in response.

 

* * *

 

The poor vehicon who was slashed open only needed a re-wire and patch - sadly, even though the energon flow was easy to stop the re-wiring process was long, so Knockout, Breakdown and Tala began to delve into small talk.

“Daisy invited me around to her’s for Christmas,” Tala said boredly, leaning back on the rock she was sat on.

“Christmas?” Breakdown asked, looking at Knockout.

“Human holiday. Dark Solstice but with a large human breaking and entering.” Knockout explained, focusing mostly on the vehicon.

“That’s… not quite it. I don’t think,” Tala shook her head, “It’s a big holiday, you know all that dumb same-y music you’ve been getting on your radios? Christmas. It’s all peace and love and presents and food.”

“Uh huh,” Breakdown handed Knockout another piece of tubing, “What’s the breaking and entering about?”

“Santa Claus. Or Father Christmas. Or a weird skeleton man, depends on who you ask.” Tala rolled her eyes, “It’s a kid thing. Doesn’t really matter. It’s just a holiday to celebrate and have nice food. New Years is where the fun is at.”

Knockout paused and looked towards her, “You’re 16, Tala.”

“And?” She asked with a giggle.

“According to your laws, you’re not supposed to drink high grade until you’re 21. Which is weird, you’re still a sparkling.”

Tala looked at him, a confused expression etched onto her face, “A what?”

“A baby.” Breakdown confirmed.

“I’m not a baby  _ now _ .” Tala said angrily. “Let alone in 10 years!”

“Of course you aren’t.” Knockout said, mildly sarcastic.

“Whatever.” Tala huffed, “Anyways, the whole point of this - which you guys distracted me from, by the way - is that Shockwave said he’s working with this holo...something thing this other Decepticon guy made, and he thinks that you two should hang out with Daisy’s family to test it out.”

“Why?” Breakdown asked.

Tala shrugged, “Daisy’s aunt doesn’t really know much about my family. I could say you’re my uncles and no one would know any better, plus if you guys mess up you’ve got us two on the inside to cover for you.”

Knockout snorted, “‘On the inside’. Tala, this is covert ops.”

“You’re right, it’s something much worse,” Tala leaned forward, “It’s a family gathering.”

 

* * *

 

Shockwave’s lab always freaked Tala out. Tala wasn’t a big fan of scientists in general (Alex was an obvious exception), and while Shockwave was calm and kinda nice in that weird cold way he was he definitely  fell into the ‘mad scientist’ category. She guessed the same could be said about Knockout, but he was more a surgeon and weapons engineer that dabbled into different sciences.

The lab itself was weird. It was dark and cold, the equipment a ridiculous size compared to Daisy and herself. Even the medbay, which stank of robot death, wasn’t as creepy as this place.

Shockwave explained the technology he called a ‘holomatter avatar’, but the name made Tala and Daisy snort so Knockout suggested they change it to ‘holoform’ and Shockwave didn’t care, apparently some Decepticon scientist (“Brainstorm, excellent scientific mind and…  _ less  _ excellent non-scientific mind” Shockwave had said.) had created it so Cybertronians could blend into organic species without being a Pretender (“What the  _ fuck  _ is a  _ Pretender _ ?” Tala had asked, the only response she received was Knockout shouting “Language!”). Shockwave told them the only thing they needed was a deoxyribonucleic acid sample (“Like the Pokemon?” Tala asked. “No.” Shockwave replied.) from whatever species they wished to disguise themselves as and enter a medical stasis - that would allow them to control the holomatter avatar.

“All that is required now is that you design the appearance of your holoma- holoform.” Shockwave said, he then gestured to the girls, “That is why I suggested you bring them, their input will allow you to make a holoform that blends in better.”

Tala grinned, “So, let’s start with the base. I assume you two wanna be guys?”

“Actually, I’d prefer a female body type.” Knockout shrugged, “More options.”

“I want to look like the one Daisy likes. With the pink hair.” Breakdown said.

Tala looked at Daisy, who buried her face in her hands, “Zarya. He means Zarya.”

“I figured you’d like Mei.” Tala teased.

“Please shut up, we’re not having the fictional girlfriend argument  _ again _ .”

Tala rolled her eyes, “I still retain the stance that Eva 1 is the hottest Evangelion character.”

“Can you save being a weirdo for another time?” Daisy sighed, “Okay, Breakdown. We can’t really just have you walking around looking exactly like a video game character, so we’ll have to make some modifications to your appearance.”

Breakdown shrugged, “Fine by me.”

“KO, I’m guessing you want red hair?” Tala said.

“Of course. I don’t mind the other things because I’m sure you’ll make me pretty, won’t you?” Knockout gave an exaggerated grin when Tala laughed.

“Of course I will.” Tala said through giggles, hand on Daisy’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

It had only taken the girls 15 minutes to figure out and agree on holoform designs for their guardians. Daisy began programming the designs into a sized-down datapad Shockwave gave them, Daisy constantly asked for input from Knockout and Breakdown, she said she wanted them to like their holoforms since they were going to be stuck like that for a week. They agreed that their cover was Knockout was Tala’s aunt from her father's side with Breakdown being her wife, and were visiting from the Philippines. Knockout admitted he didn’t like the idea of being stuck in a human shell for an extended amount of time, but it interested him. Breakdown didn’t seem to mind, as long as he was strong enough to still beat up anyone who tried to touch his conjunx or the girls (“Breakdown you can’t beat up my  _ family _ .”) . After they finished programming the holoforms, Daisy gave them a quick rundown of what she expected.

“No mention of aliens - Ellie will talk to you for hours about how ‘our bodies are shells’ - I don’t want you guys mentioning anything that might destroy the idea of you guys being human, the ‘they’re from the Philippines’ excuse only goes so far. If you need to know about anything just ask Tala or me. Also Breakdown, please don’t punch my family. Even Uncle Jason, though he probably deserves it.”

“Uh, Daisy? They’re supposed to be from the Philippines right? How are we going to explain the American accents?”

“That’s easy,” Knockout said, “We just change our translation default from English to… hm, several languages come up under Philippines - which one does your father's family speak?”

“Tagalog.” Tala said, shifting her weight around awkwardly, “You’re also going to need, like, human names. I mean, we can’t just call you ‘Knockout’ and ‘Breakdown’.”

“That’s true.” Breakdown looked at Tala, “We’re supposed to be your family, right? You got any names?”

“Uh,” Tala looked towards Daisy, who just shrugged, “...Maria and Nikki?”

Knockout nodded, “Cute.” He turned to Breakdown, “Nikki for me, Maria for you?”

“Fine by me,  _ Nikki _ .” Breakdown’s smiled when Knockout started giggling in response.

“Alright, enough you too,” Daisy said, “Save it for the weekend.”

 

* * *

 

Getting Stitch out the house was easy. He was a docile dog, he rarely barked or even made a sound. Tala’s mother was at work when they arrived to pick the dog up and grab a change of clothes and Tala made sure they still had a few hours before either Tala’s mother or stepdad would be home, giving them plenty of time to pack for the week. Tala used an old rucksack she had from a camping trip with her stepdad a few years ago (now that was a disaster), she supposed it was nice to get some good use out of it. Daisy was sat on Tala’s bed, Stitch’s head in her lap.

“Your room looks like a tornado of garbage ran through here,” Daisy exclaimed, “Seriously, I’m surprised you don’t get rats.”

“You know, I did lose a hamster a few years ago…” Tala drawled, then laughed when Daisy pulled her legs up onto the bed, “Honestly though, I wasn’t expecting guests. Would have cleaned up a little if I knew you were coming.”

Daisy shook her head, “It’s fine, I just worry about you some-  _ did you spill rice on the floor and not even clean it up _ ?”

Tala shot up and grabbed Daisy’s arm, swinging the backpack over her shoulder, “Hey would you look at that we’re done hey why don’t you wait in the car while I write mom a note?”

“Breath, Tala.” Daisy waited until Tala breathed in and out, “Okay, me and Stitch will wait outside. You go write that note.”

Tala gave Daisy a light shove, sending her off on her way. Once she was out the door with Stitch trailing behind her Tala went into the living room and grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the top drawer.

_ ‘Hey mom, _

_ Staying at a friends over the holidays. Dont worry about me. _

_ Later, Tala.’ _

Tala folded the note in half, leaving it on the living room table and ran out the door.

 

* * *

 

Tala liked Daisy’s aunt. Okay, she wasn’t technically her aunt and more her adoptive mother, but Daisy had been six at the time and refused to call her ‘mom’ so ‘aunt Luci’ just stuck. Not that Luci seemed to mind, she loved Daisy and wanted to involve her in her family as much as possible.

Luci was also nice to Tala, offering her a place to stay if her parents were particularly bad or driving her home. Aunt Luci was just a nice lady.

“Tala! It’s so good to see you!” Luci exclaimed, running over and wrapping Tala in a big hug.

“Nice to see you too, miss Roberts.” Tala said, voice muffled by how close Luci held her.

Luci tutted, “I told you Tala, you don’t have to call me that.” She finally let Tala go, and looked up to Knockout and Breakdown’s holoforms, “You must be Nikki and Maria, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Knock- Nikki held out her hand, “A pleasure to meet you too.”

Luci shook Nikki’s hand, “I’m Luci, Daisy’s aunt. I’m glad Tala finally has some contact with her family, I mean, other than Jan.”

“Speaking of-” Tala stepped into Luci’s view, “Can you… not mention them to my mom? She, uh, kinda doesn’t know.”

Luci nodded, “Okay, sweetheart. I promise.” She smiled, “I take it everyone would like a hot drink?”

Tala and Daisy nodded, which Nikki and Maria copied awkwardly.

Luci clapped her hands together, “Fantastic!”

 

* * *

 

“Tala is such a good kid,” Luci said, nursing her warm coffee, “I’m so happy she has someone else to go to.”

Nikki nodded, Maria was subtly watching the Tala and Daisy talking to eachother whilst playing some video game - the dogs gathered at their feet happy with the occasional head pat - not paying attention to what Luci was saying.

“I tried calling social services,” Luci admitted, “But sometimes kids just fall through the cracks.”

“...” Nikki looked conflicted, upset, she grabbed Maria’s hand a little harder, “...She never told me they were…”

“You’re the first family she’s seen since her dad left,” Luci brought her drink up to her lips, “Tala is a smart kid, but she’s also nervous around people. She was probably afraid of scaring you off.”

“Maybe…” Nikki muttered, eyes firmly locked on a laughing Tala.

 

* * *

 

“I’m gonna crash with Daisy in her room,” Tala said, “I’ll show you too where the guest room is.”

Luci had gone to bed an hour ago, she had apologised but admitted she was exhausted from a long day of work and wished them a good night.

Nikki groaned and stretched, “Urgh, why are these human bodies in constant agony?”

“Tell me about it.” Maria muttered, though she didn’t seem all that bothered being sat on by three dogs.

“Sorry about them,” Daisy said, offering Maria a hand, “They’re very, uh, affectionate.”

Maria just smiled, “It’s okay, I’m good.”

“C’mon, we need to go to bed before aunt Luci figures something is up.” Tala said, “You can play with the dogs in the morning, Breakdown.”

 

* * *

 

Knockout had been woken up around 8 by the sound of commotion in the other room, he tried to get but realised he wouldn’t be able to move. Breakdown’s holoform had a vice-grip around his waist. Knockout suppress a laugh, it seemed Breakdown was a heavy sleeper whatever form he took.

The door to the room opened, Tala’s grinning as she and Daisy entered the room, Daisy closing the door behind them.

“Morning, and merry Christmas ‘aunties’.” Tala said excitedly.

That finally managed to wake Breakdown up, “Mornin’ girls.”

“How was your first night?” Daisy asked. Clever. A question that allowed them to answer honestly without giving away their non-human nature.

“Different. Not bad, just… different.” Knockout answered.

“C’mon guys, people are gonna be suspicious if you spend all morning in bed.” Tala said.

Knockout rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright. We’ll be out in a klik.”

“Minute.” Daisy corrected,”Remember Breakdown, no punching my family members.”

“I got it, don’t worry.” Breakdown grinned, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

“What was that for...?” Daisy asked.

Breakdown shrugged, “Dunno. Seen guys in movies do it. Why? Was it bad?”

Daisy shook her head, Tala excitedly ran up to the bed, “Ooh! Me too!”

Breakdown laughed, “Okay, kiddo.” Breakdown ruffled Tala’s hair too, “There.” He looked at Knockout, “Unless you want me to do it you too?”

Knockout laughed, “I’m fine, sweetspark.”

 

* * *

 

Tala felt really  _ really  _ uncomfortable.

She’d never really been to any family gatherings before, but it was noisy and touchy and Tala was incredibly uncomfortable with both of those things. Luci’s family kept trying to hug her, to the point she was just grabbing onto Knockout’s holoform’s coat. He didn’t seem to mind though, occasionally pulling her closer when a relative began talking to her. Stitch was having the time of his life - so many people who were petting him and the younger cousins kept sneaking him food. The other dogs were also happy - laparatsu Macy was on Luci’s lap while she talked to a guy Tala guessed was her a dad. Kero - Daisy’s little french bulldog - was wondering about, sometimes she’d follow Stitch, sometimes she’d just do her own thing. Tala gave Kero a little pat as she passed.

“Cute dog, isn’t she?” A guy said.

Tala nodded nervously, “Uh, yeah.” She tightened her grip on Knockout’s coat.

“I’m Jason.” Oh, no. Daisy had warned her about uncle Jason.

“Um, I’m Tala. Daisy’s friend.” Tala tried subtly tugging on Knockout’s coat, trying to get her attention.

It worked, Knockout turned around and gave the man a quick once over before looking at Tala, who looked at him desperately.

“Tala, why don’t you and me got get some drinks, huh?” Knockout said, subtly gesturing to Breakdown to keep the guy occupied while the two walked off.

“You alright?” Knockout asked softly.

“It’s just-” Tala paused, “It’s a little much…”

Knockout’s face quickly went through a range of emotions, Tala didn’t catch half of them, “You want to sit in the guest room with me for a bit.”

Tala gave him an awkward half-hug, “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Once the two entered the guest room, Knockout leant against the wall while Tala sat on the bed, giving her some space to breath, after a few moments of calming herself down she finally spoke.

“Hey, how did you know…” Tala paused, “About... what to do with that?”

Knockout smiled, “Believe it or not, Breakdown.”

“Breakdown?” Tala tilted her head curiously.

“Yes, my dear partner wasn’t always the confident bruiser he is now,” Knockout’s smile dropped, “He was… damaged, we both were. But together we managed to survive and, well, pick up some of the pieces we thought were gone forever.”

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“I do.” Knockout looked away, “I really do.”

“It’s cute,” Tala remarked, “To care about someone like that.  _ Wait  _ no- urghh...”

Knockout laughed, “I think I get what you’re going for. Don’t worry.” Knockout cringed as a the noise outside rose, “Urgh, how long do we have to put up with that?”

“I think dinner is starting, most people leave after that.” Tala said.

“Thank Primus for that.” Knockout muttered, “You want me to ask if you can eat in here?”

“Nah nah. Daisy made sure you, me, her and Breakdown are all sat at the kitchen table, the rest are gonna be in the next room.”

Knockout hummed, “Small mercies, I suppose.”

That managed to make Tala laugh.

 

* * *

 

Away from the majority of the family, Tala actually kind of enjoyed dinner. The closest she and Daisy had ever come to dinner with their Decepticon friends was when the girls pulled out a snack whilst their larger friends were refueling.

Ellie was less weird than Daisy had made her seem. Still weird, very weird, but so long as the topic wasn’t aliens she seemed like a pretty good kid. The current conversation topic was Daisy’s cousin Jake’s girlfriend, who he got into an argument with when he hadn’t called her first thing in the morning to wish her merry Christmas. Or something like that. Tala might’ve misheard, she wasn’t really paying attention. Knockout and Breakdown didn’t seem to mind either, more interested in the food than the company.

It was kind of funny watching the two of them use knives and forks like children whilst in adult human bodies. Not that Tala would be much better in a Cybertronian body, she didn’t know how to drive a car, let alone be one.

The food was lovely, Daisy’s aunt was a great cook. Though Tala pretended not to notice the younger cousins subtly feeding their vegetables to the dogs under the table.

Tala didn’t really like Christmas, but this part wasn’t all that bad. Especially since she had people she cared about around her.

 

* * *

 

Tala was right, Daisy’s family left after the dinner. Jake’s girlfriend texted him back so he was happy as they left, giving Daisy a hug and offering Tala a fistbump.

“Nice to meet you, Daisy never shuts up about you.” Jake said. After which Daisy began violently shoving him out the door and towards his family, “You can throw me out but you can’t throw out the  _ truth _ !” He shouted jokingly before getting in the car.

Ellie had left too, her mother was in the car with Jake’s family. Uncle Evan had apparently promised to meet up with some friends, Tala hid behind Knockout as he left.

Luci sighed as she finally shut the door, “Well, now that’s over. Daisy, why don’t you and Tala go get changed, you want to watch those Christmas specials don’t you?”

Daisy’s eyes brightened, “Oh yes! C’mon Tala, you’re about to watch some of the best Christmas specials ever.”

“I sincerely doubt that.” Tala said sarcastically, “But it should be fun.”

Daisy gave her a big grin, dragging Tala to her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen ‘The Muppet Christmas Carol’!” Daisy said, her and Tala were sat on the floor (which was covered in blankets) whilst the adults were sat on the couch. Daisy was waving around a DVD case in Tala’s face.

“I don’t get why that’s so hard to believe.” Tala replied, shoving some chocolates into her mouth.

“Because you love the Muppets,” Daisy stopped swinging the DVD around, “You made me watch that Treasure Island movie like, four times!”

“‘Muppet Treasure Island’ is a classic,” Tala said, “I dunno, just never had a reason to.”

Daisy grinned, “Well, Tala. Prepare to watch the best adaptation of ‘A Christmas Carol’ you have ever seen.”

Tala shrugged, “Can’t wait.”

Tala loved it. The film was great, and funny. But the best part was Knockout and Breakdown’s expressions whenever Daisy and Luci began singing along with the film (she was certain she caught one horrified mutter of “How many times have they seen this film?”). Also how genuinely scared her ‘Con friends were at the Marley brothers scene and the final ghost, it was hilarious. Though Tala was not above admitting the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come scenes gave her the creeps, seriously, what the hell was that spider-muppet?!

They’d watched a few more films after, Knockout and Luci enjoyed ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’, and Breakdown surprisingly liked the stop-motion Rudolph movie, during which Knockout had fallen asleep. Luci decided to turn in after that, saying that ‘Maria and Nikki’ could sleep on the couch if they wanted. Breakdown didn’t want to disturb Knockout and accepted. Breakdown fell asleep not long after, but Daisy and Tala stayed up a little while longer talking to eachother and eating junk food.

“Okay, Daisy. You were right.” Tala admitted, “That Muppets film was really,  _ really  _ fun.”

Daisy wrapped an arm around her, “I knew you’d like it.” Daisy paused for a moment before smiling at Tala, “Merry Christmas, Tala.”

Tala giggled, “Merry Christmas, you nerd.”

So maybe Tala didn’t like Christmas for the religious reasons, or even for family. But she found something else to love in the season.

And that… was pretty cool.

**Author's Note:**

> This my friends, is why you don't leave writing your Christmas special to the last minute.  
> There has been a time-skip between this and the first fic - when I write more stuff I might have to move things around, but just know this takes place sometime before 'Operation: Breakdown'.  
> This was really fun to write, though! I love KOBD and their dynamic with Tala and Daisy is really fun and cute.


End file.
